


Order Up

by margoteve



Series: Blame Disney [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, No Plot/Plotless, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: Grillby gets to dominate Sylvia a lil bit.





	

Sylvia was standing on a stepping stool, bent over the table, hands cuffed in front of her. She was still more or less dressed, wearing her heels, stockings and a skirt; her blouse was open and Grillby was catching a glimpse of her bare breasts pressed to the table.

He watched her, loosening his shirt. Usually it was him cuffed or strapped somewhere, sometimes bent over as well but today they were reversing the roles, though it wasn't without worry on his part.

_ “You sure about this?”  _ his voice crackled gently, like embers. He placed his hand over her hip, gently running it up and down her thigh.

“Yes, and I remember the safeword - Shots for stop, Waiter! for slow down, and Order Up for I’m good,” she recited for him. “Now could you please start worrying and get to fucking?” She wiggled her hips at him.

He chuckled and then slapped her ass, making her jerk a little with a gasp of pain.

“ _ Looks like pet is a bit cheeky tonight,”  _ Grillby fell into the role swiftly. Just like they agreed. “ _ I think we need to work on your manners.”  _ He slapped the other cheek, the sound toned down by her clothes. “ _ What should have you said?” _

_ “ _ Fuck me?” Sylvia turned her head to him blinking innocently with an impish grin. 

He spanked her again, three times and grabbed the abused cheek, digging his fingers in the flesh. She hissed a little and shivered. 

_ “Let’s try again.”  _

_ “ _ Please master~, fuck me?” she whined.

“ _ That’s a little bit better.”  _ He nodded and lifted her skirt up. She didn’t have any underwear on, save for a garter belt to hold her stockings. He took one of the garter straps and snapped it, the material making a loud sound as it hit over her skin. Then his hand slid over her sex, rubbing over it with added pressure. “ _ O-oh? Look at you, already wet and I have not even touched you yet properly. You’re a lewd little girl, aren’t you, pet?” _

“Y-yes! Yes I am master.” She yelped again when he slapped her once more. Her ass was already burning with stings of pain, the fact he was warmer than a human was adding to the sensation. And she loved it.

“ _ Good pet.”  _ He pressed his hand over the red marks listening to her hissing moan. He striked again and again, her noises turning into mewls and her breathing heavied. She was going to feel that tomorrow and it excited her even more. 

“ _ Get down,”  _ he ordered. 

Sylvia stepped down from the stepping stool and turned around kneeling in front of him. He unzipped his trousers, freeing his erection and leaned a bit over the table.

_ “Please me.” _

She started to lick him, working her mouth over his shaft and head, sucking and taking as much of him as she could fit in her mouth, all while keeping her eyes at him. Suddenly she relaxed her throat and he slipped further in, hissing out a moan. Fuck she was so good… One of his hands wandered to the back of her head and she hummed, making him cry out his pleasure. He thrust into her mouth, one, two, three times before a wave of fulfillment washed over him. 

He shuddered, slowly withdrawing. Her face was stained with some tears.

“ _ Are you okay?”  _ he asked trying to get himself together.

She nodded and said, hoarsely “Order up.” All good to go.

He took one deep breath and looked at her again, speaking with the commanding voice.“ _ Good, stand up then and get over the table.”  _

While she did that, Grillby took a condom and magic based lube from the table. That thing was a life savior to him. Thank God for monster run sex shops. He unwrapped the condom and slipped on the rubber and generously coated his dick with the lube as well as her exposed asshole. Then he pushed himself in, slowly, gradually and listening for any signal she wanted to stop it. But she didn't, instead she encouraged him, wiggling her hips and moaning with each inch he went deeper in.

_ “Fuck, you’re so good, Sylvia. So damn tight. It’s like you’re pulling me in. You wanted this, didn't you? You wanted me to fuck your ass.”  _ he talked to her between sharp inhales of breath, panting. His voice husky, praises mixed with his “military” voice and amusement. She was soaring, did he have any idea what his voice was doing to her? It was making her insides clench and pussy drip wet. He was so damn good.

She held onto the table, her fingernails scraping over the surface as he took her. She moaned, then cried out, feeling a slap over her ass cheek, her head jerking backward when he pulled her hair. Oh, God…

“ _ Master- is- enough,”  _ behind her Grillby chuckled, making her realize she said that out loud. 

Suddenly he stopped and she whined, wanting him to go on but instead he grabbed her legs and flipped her around, making her face him.

“ _ Much better,”  _ he purred.

Her blonde hair were scattered over the table, her face and chest were flushed and, god, she looked so damn sexy with her shirt crumpled up and open like that, presenting those perky little breasts. He bent himself down to lick, suck and bite onto her nipples, unable to resist. God, he loved her so much. He leaned to her neck, inhaling her musky scent and bit over her shoulder marking her. She was his.

_ “You’re going to work tomorrow with that showing,”  _ he ordered.

“Yes, master,” she agreed happily, already on cloud nine. 

Suddenly he reached for the last object on the table. A ribbed vibrator. She kind of wondered when he was going to use it. After squirting lube over it he pressed it into her opening and pushed. It slipped inside no problem and Sylvia arched off the table with a loud moan that her neighbours definitely heard. It was almost too much with him in her ass and the vibe in her pussy, stretching her and filling to the edge of her abilities. Grillby leaned forwards a bit, lifting her legs up and throwing them over his shoulders. His thumb settled over her clit.

Each time he thrust in, his body was pushing down on the vibe and she felt like she was going to break. She was getting so damn close, so damn fast.

Her green soul popped out of her chest, joining with his reversed, white soul. The feeling of their combined pleasure was overwhelming.

“Grillby, I- I-!” she cried out in desperation

_ “Go on, cum for me baby. Do it,”  _  he hissed, picking up speed.

Their souls bled onto each other as her scream filled the living room, her body torn with convulsions then went completely rigid as her world fell apart and reconstructed again. She didn't notice when he came, swamped in her wave of pleasure. 

They laid like that together, completely spent and unable to make coherent thoughts for a moment. Their souls slowly disentangling from one another. Finally, Grillby pulled out of her, taking out the vibe too. She twitched and whined at the loss of contact and watched him. There were wisps of steam over his thighs and hips where his skin made contact with her fluids. He noticed the stare and smiled, leaning over her and kissing her forehead.

“ _ You did good,” _ he praised and picked her up from the table, carrying her to their bedroom.

There he uncuffed her, undressed both of them, and after putting on some latex gloves rubbed her butt with some aloe vera. She at first hissed at the cool feel of the gel but soon started humming when he rubbed her back and kissed her wrists.

_ “You were amazing,”  _ he smooched her cheeks, pulling her into a cuddle.

“Thank you.” She breathed out, settling over his chest happily.

“ _ I love you,”  _ he kissed her tenderly.

“Mmm, I love you too.” She felt like a jelly now. A very happy, sate jelly and she didn't want to move at all. Shower could wait for the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it in like... an hour or so this morning. I'm considering writing another chapter where he gets to be the submissive one. A short break from my Voltron stuff and my RL problems, ugh.
> 
> Check out my [ tumblr ](http://margoteve.tumbrl.com), leave a comment or kudo. I welcome feed back and accept prompts.


End file.
